Projeto Baby Harry!
by Phanie B
Summary: Fics de momentos do bebê Harry com os pais. Gen/Family J/L Para o projeto Baby Harry do 6V
1. Chapter 1

**Bebê chorão**

Lily acordou com um choro. Harry estava tão chorão ultimamente; mesmo para um bebê ele estava chorando mais que o habitual.

-James, agora é sua vez.

O marido remexeu-se na cama e voltou a dormir. Lily sacudiu-o com força.

-É a sua vez.- falou com a firmeza permitida pelo sono.

-Ok, já estou indo. Ele está chorando muito. É normal isso?

-Não sei. Minha mãe contava que as criancinhas ficam mais sensíveis durante o Halloween. Será que há alguma alma perturbando-o?

-Lily, isso são lendas muggles. Você não pode levar isso a sério. Deve ser só fome.

Ela de ombros. Mesmo já estando no mundo bruxo há tanto tempo às vezes não conseguia se desfazer das crenças muggles. Mas se ela podia passar por paredes, então nada era impossível de acontecer.

James voltou com o pequeno que já se acalmara um pouco.

-Está vendo, James? Ele está bem mais tranqüilo agora. Tem algo no quarto dele que o deixa com medo.

-Lily, amor, Harry só tem três meses. Não percebe as coisas com clareza...

-E se tiver um bicho-papão no quarto dele?

-E do que ele teria medo? Não viveu nada ainda. – James respondeu irritado, mas a ruiva sabia que era devido ao sono.

-Não sei, mas não é normal o tanto que ele chora.

James nada falou apenas deitou e voltou a dormir. Quando amanhecesse ele observaria o quarto do menino.

x.x.x

-Então, meu pequeno, o que tanto o assusta, hein? – James conversava com Harry enquanto procurava indícios de bicho-papão no quarto do filho.

Reparou que os vizinhos haviam feito uma grande decoração para o Dia das Bruxas. _É, esses muggles gostam mesmo dessa festa; nem imaginam que há bruxos de verdade bem na casa ao lado. _Riu com esse pensamento e viu que o filho lhe prestava bastante atenção.

-Lily, não há nada lá. Procurei em cada buraco que pudesse haver no cômodo.

-Vou passar à noite lá com ele. Descobrirei o que o faz chorar tanto.

-Acha mesmo que isso é necessário?

A ruiva nada respondeu.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou para quebrar o gelo.

-Uma torta de abóbora para levar para a festa da Ordem. James, eu sei que você acha que eu sou paranóica demais. É só que eu estou cansada... precisamos fazer alguma coisa para ele dormir. Amanhã, você sai em missão para a Ordem, se o Harry continuar chorando desse jeito vou enlouquecer. – Lily desabafou.

James abraçou a esposa. Ele sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil, ainda mais quando precisava se ausentar tanto. Harry, parecendo sentir que a situação estava tensa, apenas mordia um brinquedinho.

Os pais olharam para ele. Como podia estar tão calmo depois de tudo que chorara na noite passada?

x.x.x

Apesar de ser uma festa, o ambiente estava quase que silencioso. Os comentários eram sobre quem mudara de lado, quem morrera, quem fora torturado...

-Eu queria ser o Harry num momento como esse – Remus comentou, enquanto fazia caretas para o bebê. – Deve ser bom não ter que se preocupar.

Harry realmente parecia indiferente a tudo, inclusive às caretas de Moony.

-Sabe, não sei por que o Dumbledore insiste nessas festas. É um pouco difícil se divertir com tudo o que está acontecendo. - James comentou sério.

-A intenção é exatamente quebrar esse clima. Mas confesso que estou sem pique algum para festas. – Lily respondeu desanimada.

-Você realmente não está com a cara muito boa.

-Ai, Moony, você não tem idéia do quanto esse rapazinho tem chorado à noite.

Os olhinhos verdes dirigiram-se a mãe como se soubesse que naquele momento era dele que falavam. Uma gargalhada num outro canto da festa fez com que o pequeno risse.

-Ele reconheceu a risada do Sirius. Ele ri daquele cachorro, mas não acha graça das minhas caretas?

-Ah, Moony, não fique indignado. Meu afilhadinho sabe apreciar as coisas legais da vida, e com certeza suas caretas não fazem parte.

James e Lily riram. Era bom ouvir a risada do filho. E era ainda mais agradável ouvir esse som inocente quando o mundo parecia desabar.

x.x.x

-Foi bom termos ido.

-Foi sim. Queria que os Longbottons também tivessem ido. Queria conhecer o Neville e que eles conhecessem o Harry.

-Ah, Lily, ainda vamos ver os dois aprontando muito. Você vai mesmo dormir aqui?

-Sim.

James saiu do quarto e voltou com dois travesseiros.

-Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

Devia ser três horas da manhã quando Lily acordou assustada com o choro do filho e uma luz estranha no quarto. Sacudiu o marido que também se assustou com a luz.

-Está vindo da decoração dos vizinhos. Esses muggles têm cada idéia! Ela acende e apaga toda hora.

Mas agora que Lily sabia que nada de mal rondava seu bebê, ela dormia profundamente.

-Bem, vamos deixar a mamãe dormir tranquilamente, ela merece.

Harry apenas ficou olhando o pai como se consentisse.

N/A: Fic escrita para o projeto do Baby!Harry- Happy Harry do fórum 6V. Item escolhido 1º Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz aniversário, Harry!**

Harry já estava acordado quando Lily e James apareceram no quarto. Ele brincava com seus bichinhos e fazia barulhos engraçados. Os pais sorriram.

-Feliz aniversário, Harry!- disseram juntos, enquanto James o pegava do berço.

Uma coruja preta apareceu na janela e Harry começou a chorar de susto.

-Ei, é só a coruja do Padfoot. Não precisa chorar.

O menino calou-se e ficou observando com atenção o pai retirar um embrulho relativamente grande do bico da coruja. Era uma vassoura de brinquedo. Junto havia uma carta de Sirius.

_Caros James, Lily e Harry_

_Primeiramente, feliz aniversário, Harry! Gostaria muito de estar aí com vocês e vendo nosso pequeno fazendo bagunça. Infelizmente não poderei participar das comemorações. A Ordem me chama._

_James, espero que Harry tenha o seu mesmo talento para o Quadribol. Lily querida, por favor, não fique brava comigo. Aposto que Harry amará o presente. _

_Amor, Sirius._

Harry prestou atenção a cada palavra do pai. James e Lily sorriram desanimados um para o outro. Queriam que Harry tivesse um aniversário animado com as pessoas queridas. Infelizmente, com a guerra isso não seria possível.

x.x.x

Era quinze para as cinco quando Bathilda tocou a campainha dos Potter. O pequeno Harry voava na vassoura dada pelo padrinho e soltava risadas histéricas. A velha senhora sorriu. Nada como uma criança para afastar toda aquela aura ruim de uma guerra.

-Bathilda! Fico tão feliz que tenha vindo – Lily falou alegremente enquanto colocava as xícaras na mesa.

A senhora percebeu que apesar do tom alegre, a moça tinha uma tristeza nos olhos. Não era fácil criar um filho em tempos como aquele.

-Lily, querida, eu trouxe um pequeno presente para o Harry.

-Oh, não precisava se preocupar. Ele é tão novinho. Nem entende essas coisas.

-Não foi incomodo algum. Na verdade, era algo que eu tinha lá em casa. Era meu quando criança e como não tive filhos, creio que fará bem ao Harry. Para você e James lerem antes dele dormir.

Era o livro _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo._

Bathilda pegou o menino no colo e começou a ler um conto para ele enquanto Lily terminava de arrumar as coisas.

-Onde está James?

-Ele está com Dumbledore. Coisas da Ordem. Mas já deve estar chegando.

Então era por isso aquele clima tenso na casa, pensou a senhora.

Harry dormiu antes que o primeiro conto acabasse, e Lily o deitou numa manta no chão.

-Eu gosto de mantê-lo à vista. Queria até outro bercinho para colocar aqui na sala. Mas James acha bobagem.

-Devo concordar com ele. Mas sei como mães de primeira viagem são muito "cuidadosas."

As duas riram e o clima de tensão quebrou um pouco. Só voltando quando James retornou com uma cara nada alegre.

-Ei, Bathilda! Ainda bem que você veio. Lily precisa ser distraída às vezes. Principalmente agora que nossas saídas serão mais escassas.

-Como assim, James?

-As dúvidas de Dumbledore parecem estar se confirmando. Ele anda mesmo de olho em nós. Ele quer que evitemos sair e falou para colocarmos todos os tipos de proteção em volta da casa.

Os olhos da ruiva encheram-se de lágrimas. James beijou-lhe a testa e foi pegar o filho que acabava de acordar.

-Sabe, nada dessas caras. Hoje é o aniversário do Harry. Um dia de felicidade. Coloquem um sorriso nesse rosto.

-O que seria de nós sem você, hein, Bathilda?

Eles apenas sorriram. James acendeu as velas e cantaram parabéns. Harry alheio à preocupação dos pais e também da vizinha batia palmas e gritava. Nem quis comer o bolo e logo se voltou para a pequena vassoura.

x.x.x

-"Era uma vez três irmãos..."

Mas antes que James terminasse a primeira frase, Harry já dormia, cansado de tanto brincar.

-Meu pai lia essas histórias para mim também. Mas acho que perdi meu exemplar.

-Bathilda sempre atenciosa. Prongs, queria tanto que eles tivessem vindo.

-Eu também. Mas agora quase não os veremos. Pelo menos até tudo isso acabar.

Havia certa amargura na voz do marido e Lily teve que controlar as lágrimas outra vez.

-Feliz aniversário, Harry. Durma bem. Que Merlim o proteja.

Eles disseram juntos antes de irem para o próprio quarto. Apesar de tudo, o dia tinha sido feliz. Harry se divertira e era tudo o que importava.

N/A: fic escrita para o Projeto do baby Harry do fórum 6V. Situação: aniversário de um ano


End file.
